crystal heart's path
by Pyro Tear
Summary: Amy falls into the future world where jack is and they heal each other out in fights, but does jack fall in love with amy? Will Aku die? and what will happen to amy once aku is gone? R&R to find out. Oh ya i may be slow on getting up new chapters. Sorry
1. Prologue

1 this is based off dreams(again) that I had of SJ so I don't care if this is like the TV show or not! Don't bitch at me about it!*acts all sweet and kind* now have fun with the story and have a nice day buh bye now. Oh! SJ is 5'10 and Amy is 5'9 1/2:  
  
2 Prologue  
  
Long ago in the past there was once a young child named Jack. His father was the ruler of the land, and everyone was happy with the way they are treated, nice and kind. Then One day Aku came forth and Took Jack's father away as Jack and his mom get away. Jack never saw his father again that day, but since he was 7 years old jack went from different homes training to become the greatest warrior. Then once Jack turned 20 years old he set off to find his mother to be handed down the sword to destroy Aku. Once Jack gets there he is handed the sword and goes back to his homeland to fight Aku. The battle between Jack and Aku are fierce and long, but in the end before Jack used the final blow Aku threw him into a portal into the future, but with that he also changed the time for a you girl related to SJ in out time now. This is where my story begins and this is where my story will show you how this girl names Amy becomes a friend to jack…but along the way the friendship grew more for each other even though Amy is only 18. Here is my story:  
  
"AMY!" yells Amy's teacher Mr. hill as Amy seems to sleep in class. Amy bolts up and yells, "The answer is 4.5x-.23y!" as she hears people laugh at her. She sighs softly as Mr. Hill scolds her for sleeping in class again and says, "This is Science not math!". Amy sighs and ignores the teacher as she draws a picture of her great great great great grandpa Samurai Jack on a blank piece of paper. She sometimes whished she could meet him and sometimes she whished she was with him everyday. Amy was wearing a fire color tank top that showed her milky white skin, but below that she had on light blue jeans that seemed to be a bit faded. Her black hair was in a pony tail but it still reached the middle of her back no matter what. Amy's eyes where a soft blue and seem to hide a power that she is about to have waken up someday. Around her neck was a blue jewel with a black choker string that was her great great great great great grandma's(the mother of jack). She has on black boots seeing some people think she is weird.  
  
2.1 Once the bell rings as then everyone in the class room gets up and leaves and goes to their lockers to get ready and go home. Amy walks to her locker and pulls out her long katana that still in its red sheath. The hilt of the sword is red also seeing she believes she might be a warrior who uses fire. Once Amy closes her locker she looks around and sees no one is moving. She blinks slightly as then a black hole appears above her making her look up. Then a white beam forms around her making Amy scream as then the black hole, beam, and her disappear. After that happens everyone starts to move again like nothing happen.  
  
Amy falls from the sky and hitting the ground pretty hard. She winces slightly as then she looks around seeing a ruined city. Then a voice catches her attention as she looks over seeing dogs standing on two feet and talking. Amy blinks and shakes her head muttering a bit loudly, "I must be crazy…" The dogs look towards her as well as a man in a white robe with his black hair up. Amy looks at the man and blinks slightly as then her eyes widen gasping slightly. The man walks over to her and looks at her wondering if she is going to kill him or not and why she is out here. Amy blinks again at the man slowly looking him up and down knowing who he is right then and there. Her mouth opens, but then shuts as then she falls towards the ground fainting seeing she has seen Her great(times 4) grandpa for the first time. The man catches Amy and picks her up as one of the dogs named Max asks in a British accent, "Do you know who she is Jack?"  
  
Jack shakes his head saying, "No…but..the necklace she wears is my mother's…so maybe she is related to me.." Jack looks down at Amy and starts to walk away but Max says, "Why not stay here till she recovers..I don't think she remembers what happen to her…but if she was related to you and from the time where out ancestors where from…she may have been brought here cause of Aku…" Jack nods and walks towards a building and finds a bed to lay Amy down on. He sits near the bed to keep watch over her just in case. 'I wonder if she is related to me…her sword looks like the one I use…' thinks Jack as he slowly drifts off to sleep.  
  
In the morning Jack wakes up to see Amy not in the bed. He looks around for her and notices her petting the dogs laughing as well. Jack smiles and walks out towards her and asks, "Um…Miss may I ask you why you are here?"  
  
"I'm not sure…last I remember is seeing you and the talking dogs. Your Jack right?" asks Amy. Jack nods wondering how she knew his name, but he thinks Max must of told her and asks, "And you are?"  
  
"My name is Amy…but your may great great great great grandpa in my time Jack. So my wish came true! I finally get to meet you!" says Amy as she hugs jack happily. Jack hugs back blinking slightly and asks, "do you rember anything that happen before?"  
  
"Well…I remember in a dream I heard some deep voice saying that there will be a time with the past will fail and my life will end…but the only way to save my future and past of my family is to find the one who caused it and kill him for good.."says amy looking at jack. Jack nods and says, "Then Aku has found you in your dreams…he has brought you hear cause of me…I will find him and destroy him fo good!" Amy blinks and looks towards the east and says, "Well…I think there is a town not far from here to the east…I'd say they may be attacked soon…but I'm just guessing." Jack blinks at Amy and wounders how she can guess something like that.  
  
Jack and Amy then head off for the town to see if amy was right, and also to get amy some new clothing. Once they reach the town amy instantly goes to a small stor that is selling clothing. She looks at each clothing and finds some jean shorts, and tan boots to wear. She doesn't seems to want to change her top, but she gets a 2ed t-shirt to put over it. Once Amy pays for the clothing she walks over to jack and blinks a bit. The people in the village look like bears, with red eyes, and can talk english. They seem to run into the homes, and buldings hideing. Just then a group of outlaws come into the two shooting off what seems to be guns towards the sky.  
  
Amy jumps slightly not liking guns as much. Jack stands next to amy as then the outlaws looks at both Jack and amy. "Well well well…looks like we have 2 more people that are willing to stand up against us. Lets show them what we do to people like them boys!" says the leader of the outlaws as then he charges towards amy and jack. At the same time Jack and Amy pull out their swords and wait for the outlaws to come. The people of the village watch as the outlaws, fight the two newcomers. Once the fight is over, Jack and Amy stand there as the outlaws seem to be gone for good.  
  
The town people cheer for the two as they both put their swords away and head off to a forest near by the town. 


	2. chapter 1

1 *disclaimer* I do not own Samurai Jack, and I have only watched it on TV, but if you plan to say that I am messing up the show with this fanfic. then do that to me in my face and I will fight back. Thank you ^.^ and enjoy!  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 1  
  
"Jack I have a question," asks Amy as she walks along the bank of the river her reflection casting in the clear water. Jack looks at Amy and says, "What is it?" Amy stops where she is and looks at Jack. She then asks, "How did you come here in the first place?" Jack stops, and looks at Amy wondering why she had asked him that. He then looks down and says, "The evil shape shifter demon Aku brought me here…yet with you wearing my mother's choker…that must be why you are here too." Amy nods softly as she and Jack start to walk again. Right above the two a small metal bat hovers over the two gives the information to Aku in his world on the future earth.  
  
"So Samurai Jack you seem to have help from someone into the past from this future we know now…I will make sure she never goes back nor will you JACK!!" says Aku as he laughs evily towards the sky as 11 black birds about 20ft tall come forth and go to where Amy and Jack are to destroy Jack and/or bring Amy back to Aku so he can kill her him self. Meanwhile Jack and Amy rest in a small forest for a while, but Amy decides to climb up a tree to look for any village. Then Amy climbs up a tall tree and checks out where they are and for any village or town as Jack keeps a watch below for any of Aku's minions.  
  
"WOW! Its beautiful view up here Jack!" yells Amy as the cool breeze brushes against her skin. Jack smirks as he climbs up towards the top and stares at the view. "You are right Amy. It's beautiful." Says Jack as he gazes about, but then looks towards the sky. He notices something come right at them fast as then he reacts fast pulling Amy down right on top of him, but under the tress as huge claws pass right above them. Amy turns red as she looks at Jack saying with a bit of strutting, "T-Thank you.." Jack nods and helps Amy stand up. He then says, "Come on…we need to find someplace to hide and fast!" Amy opens her mouth to say something, but Jack grabs hold of her arm pulling her behind him.  
  
Amy blinks slightly as a black bird flies right at her with great speed with its claws out. Amy looks behind her and sees a big black bird come at them and fast. She gets out of Jack's grip making him stop as she runs at the bird. Her right hand grips the hilt of her sword as then she it out fast like it was live cobra. Then Amy jumps above the bird and swings down cutting the bird's head off showing it was a machine bird. After the bird's head falls off the body falls towards the ground exploding before it hits the ground. Amy on the other hand lands on a tree branch and accident falls off, but she grabs onto the tree branch before she falls towards the ground. The rest of the birds come down at her seeing she has no way to attack as she holds onto the tree branch. Jack notices this and pulls out his sword and runs at the birds to keep them away from Amy. Amy closes her eyes waiting for her own flesh to be torn off of her, but nothing happens.  
  
Amy's eyes snap open as she hears the sound of an explosion 9 times, yet as well as the screams of someone. Amy looks up to see Jack standing on the tree branch she is hanging from. His sword up, but he has many bad wounds along him yet he still manages to reach down and help Amy up. Amy looks at Jack and says, "You need those wounds looked at…before the get infected." Jack nods and Amy looks at them thinking of what to do, but the last bird comes at them. Amy looks at the bird as then it knocks Amy and Jack out of the tree and to their death. Jack may be out cold, but Amy comes to as she reaches for Jack. Once Amy grabs hold of Jack she holds on to him scared as she feels like she'll never go home alive. Then out of the blue the jewel on her choker starts to glow brightly.  
  
Amy keeps her eyes closed as then upon her back a white glow forms outwards reaching up to 5-10ft long. Then the glow takes shape into angel wings as then the spread outwards to slow Amy and Jack down. Jack starts to come to as him and Amy land on the safe ground. The angel wings on Amy's back disappear, but some energy is left behind as it heals Jack's wounds. Once Jack opens his eyes he catches Amy as she faints, but Jack has no clue why or how they lived from the fall or why Amy fainted. Then Jack puts his sword away and picks up Amy as then he walks into the forest to a town or place for them to rest.  
  
Once Jack and Amy get to a small empty town Jack looks for a nice inn for them to stay at. Jack finds one and walks in checking to see if anyone is in there. He doesn't see or find anyone so he goes to one of the rooms and puts Amy on the bed so she can rest for now. He stands up and pulls the covers over Amy as then Jack stays awake to watch over Amy so nothing happens to her. While Amy rests Jack wonders about something, 'Why did she come here. I mean she came to the future a few minutes after I did. I wonder if she has something to do with me..and yet…she looks cute when she sleeps..' Jack smiles slightly as he watches Amy sleep. Just then Amy moves slightly as she seems to come to. She slowly opens her eyes slowly and looks at Jack as then she sits up asking, "Wha…what happen?"  
  
"You fainted..and I carried you all the way here to rest…" says Jack. Amy looks down blushing lightly and says, "Thank you jack…" Jack nods and says, "best we start going.." Amy blinks slightly, but gets up following Jack out of the inn and through the town. Jack looks behind him watching Amy once in a while wondering if she is ok. Amy on the other hand seems to be looking about the place hoping nothing will try to attack. Meanwhile Aku watches the two seeing his warriors didn't do their job. "Those foolish mortals will not win!" says Aku in a rage as then he sends in his black ninjas(about 15 of them) after the two saying, "Bring the girl back, but kill the samurai warrior! The samurai warrior means nothing to me…but the girl has a power that may be stronger then mine. I must have that power!".  
  
Back in the town Jack stops and turns towards Amy and asks, "You ok?" Amy nods and says, "Ya I'm fine…just nervous that someone might attack us again."  
  
"No one will. I promise," says Jack as he smiles at Amy and turns back around to start walking. Amy starts to blush again and follows behind Jack, but then stops as she glances behind her. Jack stops as well and looks at Amy as then he pulls out his sword. Amy turns around and looks around her and Jack seeing ninja's circle them. "We have come here for the girl and to kill the samurai!" says one of the ninjas as then they all get ready to attack. Jack gets ready him self and looks at Amy seeing her draw her sword as well, but notices her choker glowing. Then the ninjas attack them, but Jack and Amy fight back. Jack gets attacked by three at once, but fights them all off leaving nothing of them behind. He looks towards Amy and notices how well she fights.  
  
Amy falls backwards her sword landing 20ft away as then a ninja jumps towards her. She kicks the ninja away and gets up running towards her sword. As she runs towards her sword a ninja runs right after her, and before Amy can get her sword the ninja grabs her and jumps into the air. Jack gets rid of the other ninjas and watches Amy get taken.  
  
Jack jumps into the air and at the ninja. He then swings his sword at the ninja not even touching Amy. The ninja lets go of Amy as then it blows up(seeing he was a machine). Amy lands on the ground a bit hard knocking the wind out of her. Jack lands near Amy and puts his sword away. He then walks over to her and holds his hand out to help her up. Amy grabs Jack's hand and stands up with his help. Jack pulls Amy closer and hugs her softly seeing he was scared he was going to lose her. Amy seems to blush slightly, but hugs Jack back happy that he saved her. She then whispers, 'I never want to lose you Jack..' Jack lets go of Amy and then walks over to where her sword landed. He pulls out her sword and then hands it to her. Amy takes hold of her sword and then puts it away. She and Jack start off onto the travel to find their ways home. 


	3. chapter 2

*Disclaimer* I do not own Samurai Jack, and I have only watched it on TV, but if you plan to say that I am messing up the show with this fanfic. Then do that to me in my face and I will fight back. Thank you ^.^ and enjoy!  
  
Chapter2  
  
Along the path way through the forest Jack and Amy look about gazing at the view. Just ahead Jack and Amy stop at a small lake to rest. Amy sits at the lake watching the fish swim around under the water. Jack looks around for some food for them to eat as they rest. He notices some fruit near by and walks over to grab some. Amy places her hand on the surface of the lake feeling the fish nibble at her hand lightly. Amy giggles seeing this is tickling her a bit. Jack comes back with a handful of berries for him and Amy. Amy stands up and walks over to Jack and takes hold of the berries that he hands her. They both try a berry and smile as they finish the rest. Amy saves a few and gives them to the fish so they won't go hungry for now.  
  
"You see very kind to animals," Says jack.  
  
Amy nods and smiles she then says, "I've loved animals so much…they are really kind to me when I'm kind to them." Jack nods and starts walking down the pathway to another village. Amy follows behind as then at the lake a small black hand comes out from the lake holding one of the fish that eat the berry and kills it. Then the hand goes back underwater and a shadow comes out of the lake and follows jack, and Amy.  
  
Jack and Amy seem to be getting closer to the village as they walk along seeing many creatures that live in the village along the way. These creatures seem to look like flies, but they have the hands of a human, and they talk English. The shadow that was following Amy and Jack comes into the trees above the village. The shadow forms into 10 gang people. The leader watches Amy and jack, but focus on Amy as a small prize to take her to Aku. Amy, and Jack get into the village and looks for an inn to stay in for the night. "How about I look for the inn Amy…" Says Jack.  
  
Amy nods and says, "I'll look around for a while…" The two nod as then they go different ways. As jack looks for the inn Amy looks at a few places and finds a store that sells bags for items. She walks inside and talks to the owner there. She makes a deal and gives them the amount they wanted for it. (They seem to take the money from her time as well) Amy takes the bag she got and goes to another store and gets some food, a canteen, and some medicine, and bandages for the fights. She puts the bag over her head and closes the front up so nothing can get out of it. The leader of the gang jumps out of the tree and lands near Amy. Amy looks towards the guy and blinks a bit wondering what he wants. The leader steps towards Amy. He looks like on of the fly guys but he is taller about 6'9 and sharp claws.  
  
Jack comes back finding Amy, but stops seeing the guy walking towards her. Jack draws out his sword and says, "Stay away from her!" The guy looks at jack and says with what seems to be a computer voice, "My name is Kil and I've come for the girl…Aku wants her." Then Kil's hand extends outwards and grabs Amy. Amy blinks and struggles as she gets pulled back to Kil. Jack runs at Kil his sword towards his side, and jumps up into the air. He swings his sword down and cuts Kil's arm off and grabs Amy. He then carries Amy on his shoulder and runs out of the village and to safety. Amy blinks a bit and watches the village disappear from view.  
  
Once far from the town Jack puts Amy down and asks, "You ok?" Amy nods and looks towards the sunset. Jack looks at the sunset as well and says, "Best we rest here for now…" Amy nods again and lays down looking at the sky. Jack sits up against a tree near Amy and falls asleep. After the full moon rises above the two Amy closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep thinking about how her family in her time is doing.  
  
In the morning Jack, and Amy get going to a city to find if there is any way to get back to their time. Amy seems to be very quiet as jack is, but pretty much there isn't much to be said. Jack breaks the silence by asking, "How…did you get the choker Amy?" Amy blinks and looks at the choker. She then says, "That I don't really remember…besides that I found it in my mom's room before she died…I've worn it ever since I was 4.." Jack glances at Amy and nods. He then stops noticing the ocean and sighs softly. Then he takes Amy to what seems like a bar to get something to drink for now.  
  
(Ok this part will be a lot like an episode on the TV…) Once they order the drinks, Jack over hears a fisherman talking about a time machine in a city called Oceania. "They say no one has ever made it to the city…but those who have made it got to go back to the time they wanted to." says the fisherman. Both Jack and Amy finish their drinks and head off to the harbor. They get a boat and head off to sea to get to Oceania. Along their way a fierce storm hits making huge waves crash along the boat. A 7ft wave comes right above Amy and jack, and crashes down destroying the boat. Jack seems to get up to the surface and looks for Amy. Just then the sail of the boat comes down and hits jack on the head knocking him out. As he sinks down a fish comes up and snatches Jack.  
  
As Jack comes to he looks around and notices Amy sitting next to him. He then asks, "W-What happen?"  
  
"You where knocked out…this fish that caught me came back and got you…kind of lucky huh?" says Amy as she looks out at the sea. Jack nods and looks at what Amy is looking at and notices a city under the water. Both Jack and Amy's eyes widen as they stare at this city. "This must be it!" says Amy all happy. They turn the fish back around and get sucked into one of the city domes. Once they get up, Jack and Amy look around and walk around making sure there is no danger. They get to what seems to be an elevator and step in. Once they do that the elevator fills up with water, making jack and Amy hold their breath.  
  
Once they stop, the doors open letting the water, and Jack and Amy out. They both lay on the ground breathing heavily, but Amy looks up and notices these fish like people. She blinks a bit, as Jack looks at them too. Then two of the people hold their hands out to Jack and Amy to help them up. Jack and Amy take their hands and stand up with the help. "Welcome to Oceania. My name is Mick and this is Joe and Ace," Says Mick his voice sounds like someone talking with water in their mouth. Joe, and Ace wave to Amy, and Jack as then Jack says, "My name is Jack and this is my…sister Amy. We have traveled far to get here." Mick nods and says, "Well then come this way. You must rest up for a while before we have dinner. If you to we have clothing for you as well in the rooms."  
  
Mick leads Amy, and Jack to two different rooms to rest up in. Amy looks at the clothing and grabs a pair of jean pants and dark orange shirt. She puts the new clothing on and winces slightly as she feels the choker on her neck burns a bit. Joe looks through the crack on the door seeing this and reports to Mick about this. "So this is the same girl that Aku wants…then…we must do what we have to," says mock.  
  
At the time for dinner Jack, Amy, Mick, Joe, Ace, and a few others sit at a long table eating what Jack calls sushi. Jack seems to be very found of the food, and Amy seems to like it, but she has never had sushi before in her life. "Tell us Amy, what brings you and Jack here?" asks Mick. Amy looks at Mick and says softly, "We have come here…for what you all call a time machine so me and Jack can get back to our time." Mick nods and says, "Then we will visit it after Dinner if that is alright with you." Both Amy and Jack nod as then they finish dinner. Jack and Amy follow Joe and Ace, but Mick pulls Amy away saying, "I need to talk to her alone…I'll meet you at the machine ok?" Jack nods and goes on ahead to the time machine.  
  
"I'm sorry Amy…but I hate to do this…" Says Mick as then he puts a sleeping dart into Amy's neck. Amy blinks, but then closes her eyes as she falls into a deep sleep. Mick hates him self for doing this, but he picks up Amy and goes to a strange place. "Aku…I have the girl you want…and Jack will soon be yours.." Says Mick as then he ties up Amy. A shadow hand grabs Amy and pulls her into the shadows as then Mick goes to where the Time machine is.  
  
Jack stands in the machine getting ready to go back to his own time. Once Jack has his legs and arms in place, Joe presses a button that makes Jack's hands and legs unable to move. Jack tries to get free from this and now knows it was a trap. Then out of a crack near by Aku comes out and looks down at Jack. Jack looks at Aku and notices Amy in Auk's left hand. Jack struggles to get free and yells, "AKU! Leave Amy alone!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Aku laughs and says, "Foolish samurai warrior the girl is mine!" Aku reaches down and picks up the ball that Jack is trapped in. Then Aku pokes a small hole into the ball letting water leak into it. Just then Amy wakes up and tries to breath, but gets only water. She looks at Aku's hand around her and then bites down hard. Aku screams slightly and lets go of Amy. Amy goes towards the bottom and a fish snatches her up. She blinks and looks at Joe, Ace, and Mick as they untie her. "We are sorry Amy…We wanted to get back to the surface," Says Ace. Amy nods, but looks at Jack seeing he is in trouble. She then steers the fish towards Jack and gets him before he runs out of air. Aku notices this and changes into a squid and goes after the fish that has Jack, and Amy in there. Jack tells the Four his plan, and go for it. Amy says to Jack, "Be careful Jack…ok?" Jack nods and kisses Amy on the cheek. The he comes out of the fish and right at Aku. Jack sword is going right at Aku as then he comes out the other side of Aku. The fish picks up jack as then Aku disappears saying, "I'll get you samurai!"  
  
The city Oceania seems to be now at the surface of the ocean, druing the fight with Aku. Mick Joe, and Ace Thanks Amy, and Jack for bring them to the surface again. Jack and Amy nod as then they head off. Jack got to have some of the sushi cause they wanted to say sorry for what they had to do to get back to the surface. Jack and Amy head on their way to the next town to find any way to get home. 


	4. chapter 3

*Disclaimer* I do not own Samurai Jack, and I have only watched it on TV, but if you plan to say that I am messing up the show with this fanfic. Then do that to me in my face and I will fight back. Thank you ^.^ and enjoy!  
  
1 Chapter 3  
  
Along the way to the next town, the two find a very very long bridge to cross. Jack seems to go first as Amy follows him. Amy looks over to the side of the bridge and wonders where the bottom is. She then looks at Jack and asks, "Um…Jack…when you first fought Aku…was it hard?" Jack looks behind him, and at Amy saying, "It was a bit hard…but with the sword I hold Aku stands no chance against me." Amy nods as then she stops looking around. Jack stops as well hearing what sounds like bagpipes coming from the other side of the bridge.  
  
Just then, about 10ft away a guy with red hair and beard comes up playing a bagpipe. His left leg seems to be a machine gun, but he also seems to have a Celtic sword with him. The guy stops right infront of Jack and Amy as then he stops playing and says with a strong Scottish accent, "You gonna move or not lad?" Jack looks at the guy and says, "Please sir. Let me pass I need to get to the other side of the bridge…" The guy looks at Jack and then notices Amy behind him. Then He looks at Jack and says, "Are ye gonna move, or do I have to throw you overboard to get by?" Amy looks back and forth between the two. She then says to the guy almost sounding like she was from Scotland with how she talks with the Scottish accent, "We are sorry Sir, but we never knew you where coming from the other side. If you're willing to give us your name we will be happy enough to move to the side."  
  
Both Jack and the Scottish guy look at Amy a bit surprised on how she talked just a while ago. The guy laughs and says, "Ay! My name is Jareth! What a Fine Lass you got there lad." Amy seems to blush as Jack says, "My name is Jack and this is my sister Amy." Amy bows slightly to Jareth and smiles. Jareth grins and says, "Now will you two please move to the side?" Amy hops onto the rope keeping a good balance on there as jack steps to the side waiting for Jareth to go by.  
  
Jareth walks past Jack and starts playing his bagpipe. Jack covers his ears and says, "Will you please stop playing that music?" Jareth glances at Jack and says, "You got a problem with my music?" Jack nods and says, "It is a bit loud, and hurting my ears." Jareth growls and pulls out his sword. He then swings down at Jack and then cuts Jack's straw hat off. Jack watches his hat fall down towards the bottom of the bridge. Jack pulls out his sword and swings forth. Jareth blinks as Jack pops his bagpipe and tosses it over. Jareth growls and says, "That's it! Your gonna pay for doing that!" Amy stands there as then Jareth and Jack get into a fight.  
  
After a few minutes Jareth, and Jack seem very tired now as they try to keep their self up by leaning against the bridge. Amy glances at the two, but then looks towards the left and right of the bridge. She notices two tank like cars come towards them. She then looks at jack and says, "Hey! We got to get going!" Jack and Jareth look to the car tanks and point at eachother saying, "They are after me!" Now Jack and Jareth argue about who the people are after as then their hands are cuffed together. Then Jack cuts the bottom of the bridge off as then Jareth and Jack fall through. Amy blinks as the two car tanks stop and the one on her left shoots a net at her. Amy blinks having no time to get away, as then the net closes around her.  
  
Meanwhile below Jack and Jareth look around for Amy hoping, she is all right. Jack and Jareth get to an abandon town and look around there for her. Then all of a sudden the car tanks that had cuffed Jack and Jareth together show up all around them as the one with a pig driving it holds Amy trapped in the net. She seems to struggle to get out, and try to get her sword. Jack and Jareth growl as they both pulls out their swords. One of the car tanks shoots at the two chained together, but they had a plan for this. The two hold the chain up as then the bullet passes through the chain cutting it in haft. Jareth goes off destroying the tanks as then jack goes after Amy.  
  
Amy keeps struggling, as the jewel on her neck glows brightly. Jack comes up and cuts the net down, catching Amy as she falls. Amy holds onto Jack scared, as then He destroys the tank that had caught Amy. Jack puts his sword away and hugs Amy softly seeing he was scared that he had lost her. Jareth looks at the two and sniffles as he wipes a tear away from his eye saying, "Ay…what a happy ending." The two look at Jareth blinking as Amy smiles happily. Then the three get towards the end of the place and take their own paths to find what they are searching for in this time. Amy and Jack head off to the Mountains of dread to find the portal to their times.  
  
As Jack and Amy walk along through an open field towards the mountains of dread, a few dark clouds seem to come in from the north. Jack says, "It is best we find shelter now…or we will be caught in this storm." Amy agrees and the two run through the field seeking for shelter. Jack finds a small cave and grabs Amy's hand pulling her into the cave as then the rain starts to pour down thunder and lighting forming as well. Amy sits down near the entrance of the cave watching the rain, soaking wet her self. She sighs softly and remembers being inside on rainy days.  
  
Jack comes back with some dry wood in the cave and sets it down. Then he strikes some stones together and makes a small fire. He stands up and says to Amy, "Why don't you sit right near the fire to get warm…it'll be a while till the rain stops." Amy stands up and walks over towards the fire and sits down. She holds her hands up towards the fire to stay warm, but suddenly she seems to be dry right when her hands where infront of the fire. Jack glances at Amy and wonders how that happen. He then sits don near Amy watching the fire.  
  
Amy blinks and grabs her bag and looks around. She then tosses an apple to Jack and says, "That should help for now." Jack catches the apple and munches on it. He then asks, "Amy…what would you do if you came back to my time? I mean you didn't go back to your own time" Amy blinks as she looks down her cheeks turning slightly red. She then says, "I guess stay with you…I mean you're the only person I know now…" Jack smiles a bit and stands up. He walks over to Amy and kneels down next to her.  
  
Amy looks at Jack and wonders what he is doing. Once Amy looked at Jack he leans towards Amy and kisses her softly. Amy is slightly taken back by this, but like a reaction for some reason she kisses Jack back. Jack pulls away and looks at Amy smiling at her. Amy smiles back and kisses Jack on the cheek blushing slightly her self. Jack kisses Amy once more, but deeper. Amy kisses Jack back, and shifts slightly so she is facing Jack fully. The fire keeps the two warm through out the entire night.  
  
In the morning once the storm has passed, Jack wakes up and notices Amy asleep next to him (no they didn't have sex…). He slowly sits up and kisses Amy on the cheek softly as then he stands up. Amy opens her eyes slowly and looks at jack. She smiles softly and stands up her self-saying, "Morning Jack." Jack smiles at Amy and says, "Morning." This has been the first time Jack has ever fallen in love with someone, and Jack hopes this will be the only girl he loves (besides his mother). Jack and Amy start off back onto their journey to find a way home for the both of them. 


End file.
